1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to manufacturing of a backlight device, in particularly, to an assembly jig which is used for assembling a LED module and a light guide plate, an assembling method and a backlight module.
2. Description of Related Art
The edge-lit backlighting is the way common used in the mobile communication and tablet products, in particular for a LED (i.e. Light Emitting Diode) light sources are disposed on the sides of the light guide plate as an edge-lit backlight source. The light emitted from the edge-lit backlight source passes through a high-transmittance light guide plate to emit the display panel.
In most of the manufacturing process for a backlight module as shown in FIG. 1, the LED module 100 comprises a circuit board 101 and a plurality of LEDs 100a. The circuit board 101 comprises LED mounted portions 102. However, there would be a problem of misalignment among the plurality of LEDs 100a of the LED module 100 due to the plurality of LEDs 100a can't be arranged in a straight line perfectly after placing piece of LEDs 100a on the LED mounted portions 102 via a surface-mount technology. Also referring to the FIG. 2, in conventional invention, the shape of the light guide plate 200 is usually rectangle, it causes that not all of the distances (i.e. the distance of optical coupling) between the plurality of LEDs 100a and the light guide plate 200 are zero, and then affects the optical coupling efficiency, resulting in the brightness of the backlighting is not ideal and reducing the optical taste of the backlight module.